Wind power is presently the world's fastest growing source of renewable energy having an annual growth rate of 40% over the last seven years. The disadvantage of known wind turbine technology is that wind speed near the ground is reduced by irregularities. As a result, wind turbines are arranged on towers above the ground. The siting of such towers has to be chosen carefully, taking into account not only prevailing local wind speed, but also the opinion of local residents.
Our UK patent application 0311536.7 filed 20 May 2003 discloses an electrical power generation assembly comprising a main body having a sufficiently low density to effect lift thereto, and wind driven means on a surface of the main body to generate electrical power.